


成事在人 Invictus

by ninepense



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninepense/pseuds/ninepense
Summary: 亚瑟·柯克兰是一个直男，但他需要一个男友。





	1. Chapter 1

“我需要一个男朋友，阿尔弗雷德。”

 

亚瑟·柯克兰正色道，十指交叉端正地搁在颚下。这句话从字面意思来看有些诡异，从神色上来看他也没有坠入爱河的迹象，而更诡异的，阿尔弗雷德想，亚瑟是否意识到他在与他穿着一条裤子长大的童年玩伴提要求。在亚瑟看来这大概只是陈述事实，显然阿尔弗雷德理解成了另一种可能性，从他那被咖啡呛红的脸就可以看得出。

 

事实上，这番话若是被其他人听去了怕也是要被呛掉半条命。

 

A校艺术系看起来最gay的钢铁直男亚瑟·柯克兰向生物系的万年黄金单身汉阿尔弗雷德·琼斯发表出柜宣言，暂且不看那别扭的面部表情，这怎么听都像是对阿尔弗雷德发出求偶信息。

 

“痛改前非步入正途？”阿尔弗雷德斟酌片刻还是选用平日里理应对恋爱话题的揶揄态度，接过对方没好气抛来的纸巾，蓝色眼睛迎上温和的阳光光线，颜色格外得浅，甚至称得上是剔透得漂亮，亚瑟晃晃头，那双眼睛此刻正夸张地用老祖母般的欣慰有意打趣他。

 

“认真点，阿尔弗，我需要一个‘虚构’男友。”亚瑟懒得看他，端起对方的咖啡猛灌一口，再对甜腻的口感嫌恶地皱起鼻子，“这关乎尊严问题，他们歧视直男，永远不会正视我的设计。我受够了。”

 

亚瑟无可避免地挖苦自己，阿尔弗雷德比他幸运得多，这家伙从未公开自己的性向，甚至拒绝太多邀请，但阿尔弗雷德·琼斯就是男孩女孩争相宠爱的对象。估计此刻亚瑟若是把这些憋屈话说出来，阿尔弗雷德又会针对他的专业长篇大论了——

 

「这要怪你非得跑来英/国选这见鬼的艺术学院，试图同最病态的业界生存法则抗争。」

 

阿尔弗雷德的原话。

 

“如果你指的是有一方会被操屁股这种关系，那的确关乎到男人的尊严问题。”现在阿尔弗雷德怀疑地说，亚瑟那张忿忿不平的臭脸让他感到好笑，而注意到对方嘴唇上的奶油沫后他笑出声来。

 

“太消极了，亚瑟，这不像你，你应该用你那自诩堪比亚里士多德的口才让他们屈服。”

 

“省省吧，他们就像是带了愚蠢头盔的万磁王，心灵感应都不会有任何作用。”亚瑟懊恼地撑着脑袋，他想这个社会怎么了，他不过是一个无辜的艺术生，噢，更正，一个直男艺术生，吃了些性向的亏，自入学来的整整两个学年就没受到同行的什么好眼色，前几天，在他的作业第六次被学长Pete用“直男审美”的字眼嘲讽后，他脑子里那根紧绷的弦断了。

 

但令人意外的是，他并没有过激的举措，只是撕掉了用时五天的作品摔门而去，接着他就把阿尔弗雷德约到了星巴克，给对方点一杯焦糖海盐，满脸苦相。

 

“亚瑟。你很优秀。”半晌，阿尔弗雷德的声音微乎其微地沉了下来，脸上少了些玩味。他晃动快见底的咖啡杯，彼此用他们习以为常的直白眼光对上另一双眼睛，“你不非得这么做。”

 

亚瑟知道这主意很蠢，蠢透了。先不论他从没有假扮同性恋或是跟什么人假扮情侣的经历，就对朋友下手这点来说就已经足够让他羞耻到毕业了。

 

“我需要证明自己。”亚瑟笑得僵硬，“我没有时间去等他们放下偏见，阿尔弗雷德，我明白，你不需要担心我的自信，甚至是自负了。”

 

“你有那样的资本，我的朋友，你也足够好，让我愿意接受你的请求。”阿尔弗雷德的手覆在了柯克兰的手上，后者不自在地嗤笑，却没有把手收回来。

 

“我可从没说过会是你。”

 

“不二人选，亚瑟，我不相信你急匆匆地带我来这里，只点一杯报酬性质明显的甜腻咖啡，是为了和我讨论你是否优秀的问题。”他贴近亚瑟的耳廓，“还是说你有更好的选择？”

 

亚瑟清醒地感受扑在脖侧的温热，也意识到阿尔弗雷德已经进入状态在和自己调情，他没有尝试脸红，也没有过于明显地脸红，心跳略微失措但也应付得来，他庆幸，并且告诉自己阿尔弗雷德永远可以做到这一点：不会让他过分难堪，不存在被人抓住把柄的忧虑，更甚至是在友人与虚构情人的关系间转换自如。

 

这个他可从没有发现，亚瑟咬着嘴唇无奈地腹诽，这个男人有太多值得他去挖掘。而他也该死地说对了，亚瑟恐怕无法忍受除了阿尔弗雷德以外的男人和自己亲密，也许这和时间有关，“两小无猜”算不上，但近十年的相处相当于他们这短暂人生的一大半，他们能给予对方的距离不是一蹴而就，却比亚瑟允许与他人的安全距离少了太多，亦兄亦友，能帮他的，怕也就只有阿尔弗雷德。

 

“弗朗西斯那群人在录像。”

 

阿尔弗雷德听他的英腔，心里想的是他听了近十年也没有听腻。他没有转过头去看角落那一桌混蛋，而是用拇指故作暧昧地擦去亚瑟嘴唇边上的奶油沫。他听见亚瑟说“吻我”，反应过来这不是自己的幻听。

 

“这是个错误，亚瑟。”

 

阿尔弗雷德吻了下来。


	2. Chapter 2

每个学校都有那么些个烂人，拉帮结派，抽烟喝酒打架玩女人，欺负低年级弱小的软气包们，无恶不作，严重的甚至牵扯些地下毒品交易，闹大了被关个四五年，就为了爽一把或者只是觉得很酷。

 

听起来有点反社会，但生活的确比故事更离奇。

 

既然每个高中都有那么些个混球，那么也会有这么个人，躺举数目往往超过自己IQ*，要么是球踢得太好，要么是打得一手好球，篮球和足球总是矛盾的焦点，有时也可以扯上象征着肌肉和男子汉气概的橄榄球。如果这几种人同时出现，那么就要看谁的脸占了上风，或是谁搞上短裙遮不住火辣翘臀的拉拉队队长，那么谁就是这个学校的宠儿。

 

这些设定都太老套了，但阿尔弗雷德更甚，他就像个戏里的人，并且无疑是个男主角。

 

英俊，阳光健谈的乐天派，Calvin Klein*男模型的绝妙身材，还有一双令人目眩心漾的蓝眼睛，如果金发可以另加分的话，亚瑟想那的确可以。

 

作为童年玩伴的亚瑟见证了阿尔弗雷德无论走到哪里都无一例外受各类人群欢迎的事实，而这位校园红人本尊常常能坐在自己的面前，轻松愉悦地谈笑，也是沾了这长久关系的光。

 

他并没有多少自我否定的意思，倒也不是没有过女孩男孩对亚瑟倾诉爱意，事实上，他的仰慕者不比阿尔弗雷德少。亚瑟百般聊赖地想，自己也有张好脸蛋，他在酒吧里永远是焦点，只要靠近吧台，酒保就会推来几杯声称是陌生人送的酒，他一般会笑着接受，只是不会把自己拿去作谢礼就是了。

 

可自从他最后一任女友非常突然地离他而去并且对他避之不及之后，一切就变了样子，他的魅力仿佛一夜尽失。亚瑟至今都想不通，那个女孩早上还给他打电话柔声细语，放学后就像吃了苍蝇似的变了颜色，见他就躲，最终这段感情也就这样不了了之。

 

而现在更糟，他甚至被人记恨上，就比如此刻他无奈而愤慨地站在储物柜前，隐忍地捏了捏鼻梁，平复了怒气后用纸巾把粘在上边的口香糖撕扯下来，残留的部分已经干硬，处理起来很麻烦，但总比洗掉用马克笔大写加粗的侮辱性词汇要轻松。

 

刚这么想着，他发现他的柜子是被撬开了的，内侧醒目地写着“SLUT”，大写加粗，马克笔。

 

他深吸一口气。这不是第一次，被人锁在器材室的事他都经历过。

 

不错，这个学校也有一群发条橙*式的典型坏男孩，头子是个叫Alex*的大二生。而亚瑟被选作那个倒霉的眼中钉，他绝对被上帝拍过脑门。

 

“谁做的？”带着明显怒意的声音从背后传来，亚瑟转过头去看他的假男友，后者的视线死死地攥着那四个不堪入目的字母。亚瑟见怪不怪地耸了耸肩。

 

“还能是谁，这个学校也就只有Alex想杀了你。”

 

阿尔弗雷德骂了一句“杂种”，过了几秒才抓住重点：“我？为什么想杀了我？”

 

“因为你抢了他们风头，阿尔弗雷德，你们是幼稚的雄性动物。”亚瑟把另一只尺子递给他，着手刮掉残留的口香糖渍和字迹，阿尔弗雷德意外地没有反击，亚瑟回过头才看见他依旧疑惑的表情。

 

他翻了翻眼睛，恶狠狠地解释：“你是见鬼的篮球队长——而且不和芭芭拉上床。”

 

这个学校有一帮不良少年，恰巧，学校的宠儿也活生生地在他身边转悠，叫阿尔弗雷德。他不仅存在，并且更加完美得无以复加。他甚至不跟拉拉队队长芭芭拉谈一场俗套恋爱，因此半个学校的男与女都毫无忌惮地爱他。他肌肉发达但并非头脑简单，他成绩优异，数学和外国历史尤为出色，还有意外可人的幽默感，这一点在交谈中着实另亚瑟享受。

 

阿尔弗雷德恼火地用尺子在铁门上擦出刺耳的声响，亚瑟用眼神警告他停止毁坏他的柜门。

 

“那为什么找你的麻烦？他们恨的是我。”

 

“因为他们打不过你和你的兄弟会，还因为曾经我们最铁，现在我们约会。”

 

阿尔弗雷德愣了一下，随后又颇为懊恼地失笑，习惯性地搅乱自己的头发。亚瑟嘟囔着抢过阿尔弗雷德手里的尺子，把柜门锁好，转身就走。

 

“这不全是我的错。”阿尔弗雷德打趣道，跟上亚瑟的脚步。

 

当然不是他的错，这是亚瑟的主意，也是他让阿尔弗雷德吻他。

 

“很高兴你听出来我是在安慰你，毕竟这已经不再是那个‘人人都爱阿尔弗雷德’的世界了。”亚瑟装模作样地哀悼起来，转而想想这句话应该说给自己听，纯属自嘲的那种，这其实算是个内部笑话，要知道他们其实并不太在意社交，亚瑟甚至不喜欢多余的人际关系。他们的朋友足够多，烂熟的始终只有那么几个，也是那几个人偷偷录像放在推特脸书上，现在的浏览量和转发量不是亚瑟想要去了解的。

 

他一边这么想着，一边朝路过他们的几个姑娘微笑，一手自然地勾住阿尔弗雷德的手臂，听她们随即发出夸张的低泣和尖叫，也没有错过阿尔弗雷德一瞬间的僵硬和紧接着放松而愉悦的低笑。

 

“你看她们激动得像是和时尚杂志封面男模打了炮，猜猜她们是因为迷恋你或是我，还是因为我们两个之间的化学反应？”

 

“别这么残忍，阿尔弗雷德。”亚瑟痛苦地打断他，“你明明知道现在的女孩心里都有点扭曲。”

 

“她们只是关心同性恋群体。”阿尔弗雷德纠正。

 

“她们只是关心我们的老二。”亚瑟纠正。

 

阿尔弗雷德大笑起来，亚瑟也没忍住笑，他一路上絮絮叨叨地补充着“我们根本没有什么化学反应你只是个假的”，最后他们在楼梯间停下，阿尔弗雷德看起来欲言又止。

 

他神色不那么随意的时候有着令人屏息的气场，归结于阿尔弗雷德此时就是这么做的，他捏捏亚瑟的手指，声音是不必要的低沉：“再发生那种事，我会让他们的嘴吐不出任何东西来。”

 

“我简直迫不及待要亲眼看看了。”亚瑟语气平淡，不赞同地撇下嘴角，他对上阿尔弗雷德几近责怪的眼光，片刻的沉默也只是把酝酿的词句挤成一声柔软的叹息。

 

“天啊，阿尔弗雷德，我自己能解决。”

 

“所以上一次是器材室，这次是口香糖？”阿尔弗雷德不置可否，“我们要不要来赌下一次是什么？我之前就和你谈过这事。”

 

“嘿，我是个男人，我也有拳头。”他有些好笑地反驳阿尔弗雷德，觉得他莫名其妙且过分紧张，一瞬间想要撸起袖子展示自己不太有说服力的线条，但他没有，“这是我的事，我自己可以——”

 

“但我是你——“

 

阿尔弗雷德的声调拔高，又突兀地断裂，他的神情是亚瑟从未见过的复杂，蓝色眼睛下涌动着的暗流叫亚瑟急于一探究竟，但阿尔弗雷德移开目光。

 

“我可是早就想要打爆那些混蛋了。”

 

亚瑟笑着把自己送过去，短暂地亲吻他的嘴角，又不匆不忙地退回，等他真的这么做了之后他有些惊慌。他们的确在达成约定时接了吻，但这并不代表阿尔弗雷德会喜欢，他们应不应该常常交换亲吻和拥抱，他们在情侣模式时的相处和对话应该是怎样的，阿尔弗雷德希望扮演怎样的角色，他们对对方有什么要求。

 

他们之间有太多的问题需要商定，亚瑟可不希望他们穿帮了之后亚瑟又要以其他的理由来与任何除了阿尔弗雷德以外的人接触。

 

上帝，为什么他是个直男。为什么阿尔弗雷德是个直男。

 

于是当他再一次感觉到了阿尔弗雷德的僵硬时他在心里骂了一声该死，完全忘记了方才那一瞬间出现的怪异想法。

 

“这让你感到不适了吗？”他诚恳地问。

 

可怜的阿尔弗雷德和恶毒的亚瑟·柯克兰！他当然会！

 

“噢，不，我想，我只是有些不习惯。”阿尔弗雷德很快凋整了状态，他甚至还咧嘴一笑，“多来几次就好了。”

 

亚瑟神情恍惚地和阿尔弗雷德挥手告别，呆愣着怀疑方才听到的是自己的幻觉还是出自阿尔弗雷德之口，他看他充满活力地踩着上课铃冲下楼梯，绝望地想他确实说了，这个男人可以让全世界的男人女人疯狂。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：
> 
> 躺举数目超过自己IQ的那种：头脑简单四肢发达。  
> 发条橙：英国作家安东尼·伯吉斯所著《发条橙》。  
> Alex：与《发条橙》男主人公同名（开个玩笑）。


	3. Chapter 3

“我真的没有关系，亚瑟。”阿尔弗雷德再一次对那个问题重申，“只是接吻而已，牵手，拥抱，拜托，我们是成年人了。”

 

他们还是决定彻夜长谈，亚瑟在众多兄弟会成员的哄笑声口哨声和暧昧的凝视下把阿尔弗雷德拖进后者的房间，席地而坐，摆上纸笔。

 

气氛不算严肃，两人懒懒散散地趴在抱枕上。

 

“好吧。我们第一次接吻没有用舌头。所以我默认你不喜欢那样。”

 

“好。”阿尔弗雷德心领意会，同意得很快，“我们的相处模式呢？黏黏糊糊的讨厌情侣吗？你知道的，就是随时都要接腔、二话不离对方的那种。”

 

“虽然我希望这些人全都下地狱去，但如果用在这些见鬼的同性恋上——不，我并不是歧视——那些人身上，听起来很具有报复性。”

 

“我乐见其成，亚瑟，他们罪有应得，我们会十分亲密，能恶心死他们最好。”

 

“我他妈的超级赞成。”

 

他们击掌达成共识。

 

“噢，别忘了这个，你会叫我甜心吗？蜜糖？总得有个傻兮兮的称呼。”

 

“老天，我还以为我在高中。”阿尔弗雷德失笑，“小南瓜？”

 

“好恶，这个也太老土了。”

 

“亚蒂（Artie）——”阿尔弗雷德拉长了尾音，甜腻到让本人差点软了腰。

 

“阿尔弗（Alfer）——”他不甘示弱地回击。两人笑作一团，互相推搡两下。亚瑟笑够了，咳了两声说下去，“说好了，就这么叫，我已经等不及要看伊莎的表情了。”

 

“不，你别指望在她脸上找到有趣的表情，她喜欢看男孩们谈恋爱，你会把她给高兴坏了的。”

 

“如果对象是我们两，她可能会吐。”

 

“就像是看到自己的父母做爱的那种尴尬？”

 

“你是天才，阿尔弗雷德——”亚瑟大笑。

 

“而如果是基尔伯特他们——老天，我也迫不及待了——”

 

阿尔弗雷德笑到咳嗽。这挺有趣，亚瑟看着阿尔弗雷德，没忍住问了句：“你会不适吗？”

 

“什么？”阿尔弗雷德的笑声戛然而止。

 

亚瑟想起来阿尔弗雷德是回答过这个问题的，但他的负罪感难以消散，他不是有意要毁掉气氛，而他真的会不由自主地就会去想，如果那些家伙们会吐在他和阿尔弗雷德身上，那么阿尔弗雷德呢？

 

“真到了那时候，或许你也会想吐的。”

 

快闭嘴吧——亚瑟要唾弃自己的内心敏感了。

 

“看在上帝的份上……”但阿尔弗雷德小声嘟囔，不去看他的老友，“我还在担心你会不适，铁打的直男说的是你又不是我。”

 

亚瑟呛了一声：“而黄金单身汉是你，阿尔弗雷德。”

 

“嘿！都说了别用这个词，听起来像个19世纪的暴发户。”

 

“噢，这个值得一问，听着阿尔弗雷德，你伤了那么多女孩的心，数量十分客观，为什么？你性冷淡，还是——爱好男人？”

 

这个问题不是第一次提起，他们总在想为什么阿尔弗雷德至今没有交往超过三个月的女朋友，即便有时她们的罩杯是在网球场和台球桌上显得碍事的那种尺寸*。能拒绝大概是所有男孩梦寐以求的事情，有人猜测阿尔弗雷德中看不中用，但显然阿尔弗雷德偏好裤头过低的男孩的说法更让人接受。

 

上一次阿尔弗雷德否决了那个问题。那是在高中毕业的酒会上，基尔伯特当众质问他是不是对女人不感兴趣，同行的一群醉鬼朝他和亚瑟这对所谓的老朋友起哄，亚瑟不是很意外，并不针对于众人议论的对象竟然是自己，而是他早就怀疑自己的老友喜欢男人。

 

于是他又想起伊丽莎白也曾问过阿尔弗雷德为什么跟你做了这么多年朋友而不是其他什么人？为什么阿尔弗雷德义无反顾跟你跑到英国来念这与他专攻科目的学术氛围丝毫不搭的大学？英/国是亚瑟的老家，但英/国不会是阿尔弗雷德喜欢的地方。

 

亚瑟心想，是啊，又是为何阿尔弗雷德会答应自己可笑的交往请求？

 

他也永远忘不了阿尔弗雷德的回答，语气平淡一如平时里谈笑时的随意，他总是这样，游刃有余得过头，让亚瑟痛苦地想自己的疑虑多么可笑，让他几乎要流泪——

 

“如果我说，我们真的只是，难以割舍到矫情的纯友谊关系， 你们信多少？”

 

亚瑟·柯克兰那时候感动地流泪，给了他一个令人窒息的拥抱，嚎啕大哭说他信，他信，鼻涕眼泪擦在了对方舞会还未换下的定制西服上，然后吐了他一身。

 

因此亚瑟这么问了他就后悔了。他质问自己为什么要再次对阿尔弗雷德的性向提出质疑。

 

但阿尔弗雷德没让他在这个思绪里沉浸太久，这一次阿尔弗雷德托腮沉思一会，回答的是：“我暗恋你很久，其实我一直是个同性恋。”

 

他的语气不必要地真诚，眼神不必要的炽热，亚瑟狠狠地噎了一下。

 

“骗你的，傻子。”阿尔弗雷德闷闷地笑，“你还信了？”

 

亚瑟差点没呛死。你在期待什么！

 

他保持着和善的笑意突兀地提起：“你还记得七年级的时候，你被一群外校的混混堵在巷子里的事情吗？”

 

“当然。”阿尔弗雷德疑惑地颔首。

 

“我果然应该把你留在那里看你被打死，而不是救下一个小白眼狼放在身边。”

 

“是，是，老大，多亏你把我救出来，你还为了我挂了彩。”阿尔弗雷德装模作样，接着突然打了个响指，“这个很重要，听着：我们的曾经？”

 

亚瑟咬着笔，看着画得乱糟糟的纸面，决定从头说起，“我们在美国上同一所初中和高中，认识了近十年……”

 

“九年零十个月。”

 

阿尔弗雷德顺口纠正道，亚瑟一愣，说话的人看起来也很意外，好一会才反应过来这似乎显得奇怪，他耸耸肩，窘迫多少也是有的。

 

“这没什么，准确些才好。”

 

“说不定别人就觉得我们把时间记得太具体是因为造假心虚。”

 

“我们很要好。”

 

“我投降——”亚瑟举手，假装没看见阿尔弗雷德略微泛红的颈子。

 

“第一次相遇是怎样的情况？”

 

阿尔弗雷德接着问，他抬起头看亚瑟的脸，似乎对这个问题的回答饶有兴趣。

 

“初遇啊——”亚瑟摸了摸下巴，无意识地咬着下唇，目光放远。等他再回过神来撞进了阿尔弗雷德的视线里，他兀地发现那里头的色调太沉，像是不透光的玻璃珠凝着墨。

 

“我记得我们同班，新学期没多久我们就搭了话，所以也许就是在教室的自我介绍。这一段需要包装加工吗？”

 

阿尔弗雷德沉吟片刻，摇了摇头，亚瑟以为自己说错话了，不确定自己是否在他的脸上看到了一瞬间闪过的失落。

 

但不，阿尔弗雷德的神色很平常。

 

“不，我想不需要，这样就很好。”他转着手里的笔，这时嘴角戏谑地上扬，“当然不能忘了最有意思的部分，我很热情可你很冷酷，你以前是个混蛋，用鼻孔看人，带着一帮小弟专找人麻烦，接触酒精和尼古丁的年龄比你那些崇拜者们所预想的要早得太多。”

 

“阿尔弗雷德！”亚瑟很快忘记了方才的诡异气氛，尖叫起来朝阿尔弗雷德扑过去，阿尔弗雷德高声抗议道“明明是你先提起的！”

 

两人在地板上扭打在一块，但他先阿尔弗雷德一步没能绷住脸，笑声在房间里久久不散，直到阿尔弗雷德一翻身将亚瑟压下，他看着绿眼睛的那一位脸颊涨红，头发散落在地砖上，胸口起伏。

 

“天哪，不良时期的亚瑟·柯克兰，你的铆钉靴太叫人怀念了。”他逼迫自己用怀念的语气转移亚瑟的注意力，好让这样不甚正常的气氛稍显缓和。

 

“你大可对着我的耳洞寻找安慰，混球，那是岁月唯一的痕迹。”亚瑟如他所愿地保持迟钝，但他偏过头来展示自己的耳垂时也把大片脖颈和锁骨处皮肤显露在他眼前。阿尔弗雷德紧紧地瞪着他的耳洞，亚瑟过了几秒才推开阿尔弗雷德，对方显然是被自己聪明的反击堵得哑口无言，他沾沾自喜地拿脚踢他。

 

阿尔弗雷德一把捉住他的脚，不让他动弹。

 

“我们明明没什么交集，你还是冲了过来，一拳打在那个家伙的脸上，我在旁边看你发了疯似的揍人，说实话，还蛮爽的……”

 

你看起来那么高大。阿尔弗雷德语气柔和。

 

“我就像是你的神明，不是吗？”亚瑟顺从地把脚搭在阿尔弗雷德的腿上，自己则懒懒地躺在地上，“所以我说了，Alex这种小角色根本不算什么。”

 

阿尔弗雷德显然不打算在这种时候接这个话题，他挠亚瑟的脚板，打趣道：“为什么出手救我，你是不是早就暗恋我了。”

 

亚瑟笑着挣扎，起身拍开他的手，质问他的搭档（partner）。

 

“没错！我蓄谋已久！谁让你小时候可爱得像个天使？”

 

阿尔弗雷德大笑。表情并不自然。


	4. Chapter 4

说起高中毕业的那个舞会，亚瑟没有忘记自己毁了阿尔弗雷德一套西装，也更不会忘记自己在第二天早上醒来时发现阿尔弗雷德就睡在他旁边，一只手搭在他腰上，呼吸打在自己的鼻梁，若是忽略了两人浓郁的酒气，这理应更美好。

 

他愣了有一会，心想为什么他们会睡在一块，当然，除了酒精作祟还能是其他的什么，只不过所有柔软的因素都已具备——清晨，睁开眼的第一画面，熟睡的脸，心爱的人，也不怪亚瑟心底忽而涌起的温热几乎要将他淹没，突然其来又一发不可收拾。

 

噢不，等等，这不是他爱人，最后一项并不成立，所以这种诡异的错觉是否也要归咎于酒精和宿醉？

 

这个念头没有持续太久，他没忍住一脚把对方踹下了床，脸止不住发烫，阿尔弗雷德的哀嚎把他彻底惊醒，他这才意识到这是阿尔弗雷德的房间，鼻腔里尽是干燥的阳光的味道。

 

不要误会，这里没有乱性。

 

此刻亚瑟醒来第一件事是摸向自己的身边，发现有人。他没有摸到什么尴尬的地方，他的意思是，对方有好好地穿着裤头，胸是平的。

 

他在阿尔弗雷德的床上坐起身来，眯着眼睛等待大脑正常运作，开始回忆他现在是在自己的时间线上还是在高中毕业的第二天，毕竟阿尔弗雷德就在他旁边翻了个身。

 

“今年是几年？”

 

“……今天没课。”

 

亚瑟又把自己砸回床里，感慨一声，阿尔弗雷德的床软得人神共愤，是个人都会在这张床上赖过上午的课。

 

阿尔弗雷德幅度微小地动了动手臂，却又没了下文。

 

“我怎么会在这里……”亚瑟散漫地闭上眼睛，窗帘被风吹开了些，他用被子把自己捂紧。

 

“你把《教父》又看了一遍，老科里昂*死的时候你就睡着了，凌晨三点，你霸占了我的床。”

 

“噢，感谢上帝，我没有穿越。”他的声音几乎散在枕头布料里。

 

亚瑟想他早该发现自己没有宿醉的症状，这个问题真蠢，显得他有多么在意毕业晚会第二天清晨的尴尬似的，他没懊恼太久就睡着了，阿尔弗雷德也像垃圾一样一直睡到下午，直到被饿醒之后他们才在手机里翻到了伊丽莎白·海德薇莉的短信和几通未接。

 

[弗朗西斯请客，老地方见]

 

两人都愣住了，意识到这意味着他们要在这个小圈子里结伴露面，通过此刻彼此的表情，亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德都明白对方“期待混蛋老友们有趣的表情”的豪言壮语都是调侃，实际上他们谁也不想去丢那个脸。

 

阿尔弗雷德率先打破沉默。

 

“我们……要告诉他们吗？”

 

“不！想都别想！我会被弗朗西斯嘲笑到我踏进坟墓的那一刻。”

 

“亚瑟，这没什么大不了的，他们都知道你很无奈，这不是你的错。”

 

“能想到这种离谱的解决办法就很愚蠢了，阿尔弗雷德，更别提我们两个认识了这么多年。你能想象我跟弗朗西斯接吻吗？”

 

“狗屎！”

 

“没错！这没有区别！”

 

阿尔弗雷德打了个寒颤，他似乎想说什么，但到了嘴边又顿住。

 

“好吧，你今晚少喝点，可别说漏嘴了……”

 

亚瑟差点没跟阿尔弗雷德打起来。

 

 

 

他们在图书馆泡了一个下午，阿尔弗雷德中途去了一趟实验室，晚餐过后他们在常去的酒吧和伊丽莎白碰头。阿尔弗雷德在推开门时牵住了亚瑟的手，亚瑟并没有挣开。

 

他们这群人的关系大概好过了头，这蹩脚的虚假关系也不知能瞒上多久，事实证明任务真的十分艰巨，特别是伊丽莎白那女人。

 

“你们知道为什么弗朗会请客吗？”她用新做的指甲敲击酒杯。

 

“他脑子一向不好使。”亚瑟僵硬地嘲讽。

 

“狗屎，柯克兰，也不想想是谁的错！”弗朗西斯恶狠狠地放下杯子。

 

“他赌你们俩绝对不会接吻。”可恨的伊丽莎白笑着，“就你们在星巴克像小姑娘似的扭捏地交换迟来的告白那会。”

 

“如果那算是接吻！他们甚至没动舌头！”

 

“你对接吻有什么误解，你只是想耍赖！”

 

安东尼奥笑到直不起腰：“天真的女人，法国人做什么事不用舌头？”

 

王耀心想他们恨透了对方。本田菊想他们真爱惨了对方。接着他们一同对白人们狠狠地翻眼睛。

 

而当事人因正在暗自思考如何说服对方接受急需改变的接吻方式，而忘记了反驳他们互相告白的那一部分，即便接吻这一点他们在前一天夜里已经有了结论。

 

显然这个问题尚未解决，伊丽莎白不知何时来到两人身边拍打他们陡然紧绷的肩膀，她显然有点醉了，语调飞速含糊地叫他们享受美好的夜晚，喝空弗朗西斯的钱包。

 

“给小Alfred放一天假。”她的话像一记惊雷。

 

“什么？它一点也不小！”

 

“什么？为什么我是被插的那一个？”

 

两人说话显然没怎么经过大脑，等反应过来以后他们的脸都很红。

 

“事实上，亚瑟，半个学校的人都认为你辣翻天，我指的是好的那种。”阿尔弗雷德试图安慰他，但那看起来很欠揍，亚瑟把它当作是怜悯或是洋洋得意什么的。

 

“定义‘好的’？”亚瑟面无表情。

 

“呃，你不必怀疑自己的男子汉气概的那种。”

 

“鉴于半个学校的人也都这么形容过你，阿尔弗雷德，可我是下面的那个！”

 

伊丽莎白用像看恋爱中的傻子一般的眼神打量二人：“不，恋爱中的傻子们，我只是在‘阿尔弗雷德’前头加了一个饱含爱意的形容词，看在上帝的份上，你们这些基佬能不能不要整天只想着老二……”

 

伊丽莎白突然意识到了什么，她的视线狐疑地在两人身上扫来扫去，亚瑟暗叫不好。

 

“靠，不会吧，别告诉我们你们还只是三垒！”

 

阿尔弗雷德急忙顺着她的话瞎扯，作势在伊丽莎白耳边低声道：“没错，英国人嘛，你知道的，总爱吊人胃口。”

 

谁知伊丽莎白不仅买了账，还险些笑背气过去，亚瑟暗自翻了无数白眼，心想女人的第六感都是假的，她们根本看不出来什么人在恋爱，什么人在演戏。

 

他配合着假装恼羞去踢阿尔弗雷德的腿，看起来与调情无异，实际上暗自发力，那一块的淤青想来得挂上好几天，阿尔弗雷德龇牙咧嘴地忍痛。

 

 “我还是没办法相信。”弗朗西斯也不知什么毛病，这时候展现出见鬼的洞察力，他眯起眼睛，目光狠戾，看得他们心里发毛。他指了指亚瑟。

 

“还记得之前有个伙计，暗恋你整整六年，你看都不看他一眼。”

 

“喔！我记得，那孩子太可怜了。”伊丽莎白眼里满是同情。

 

亚瑟却想不起来有这号人。

 

“那是谁？”

 

“Shaw，高中你隔壁班的那个。”这次是阿尔弗雷德回答，亚瑟回看过去，没有在前者脸上看见什么表情。

 

这个名字亚瑟的确有印象，他隐约记得足球队里有个Shaw，个头高大，长的不赖。

 

“喔，Shaw，我想起来了。”他不太好意思提起这个人，有了名字他就能对上号了，毕竟那家伙那时候追他追得有些疯狂，“呃……他人蛮不错的。”

 

“他很痴情，亚瑟，我都要感动哭了，而且他跟阿尔一个型的，迷恋他的女孩们都爱他的蓝眼睛。”伊丽莎白故作痴迷的模样捧着脸，接着指责亚瑟，“但你只喜欢女孩——你的原话。”

 

阿尔弗雷德微不可闻地哼了一声，亚瑟一时沉浸于回忆的思绪里并没听见，他端着酒杯掩饰自己的窘迫，没把“没有人的蓝眼睛能比得上阿尔弗雷德”这句话说出口，他发自真心地这么认为。

 

“所以啊，你看、”弗朗西斯指了指阿尔弗雷德，“你从不跟男孩约会，而全世界人都知道亚瑟比电线杆还直……”

 

“在遇到对的人之前人人都以为自己很直。”阿尔弗雷德抢断他，亚瑟被这句话搞得心跳有些加速，但这只持续了几秒，对方就抬高了下巴，见鬼地洋洋得意。

 

“艺术系不会有直男。”

 

亚瑟想掐死他。

 

“也许阿尔弗雷德没你想得那么直。”他咬牙反击。

 

阿尔弗雷德礼貌地原话奉还。

 

一干人决定无视这两人独特的调情方式。

 

总算撑过了这个煎熬的夜晚，他们回到兄弟会合租的公寓里，亚瑟斟酌了好一会才决定跟在阿尔弗雷德身后走进对方的房间。阿尔弗雷德不解地看他，亚瑟翻了翻眼睛。

 

“他们才是整日里想着老二的人，我们不做爱他们就大惊小怪。”亚瑟忿忿地抱怨，在转头看到阿尔弗雷德震惊又通红的脸，不由得感到好气又好笑。

 

“我对你的屁股不感兴趣，阿尔弗雷德，我们得临时加一条：住在一间房里。”

 

阿尔弗雷德转过头，赴死的表情让亚瑟觉得自己溺死了一窝小狗。

 

“还有关于伊莎说的……”

 

“你认真的——”亚瑟表情如同赴死，“我们说好了不谈性！”

 

“计划有变，亚瑟，无疑得我们得应付这些问题。”

 

“好吧，我们用舌头、睡你的床、每天都做爱，有完备的防护措施，而实际上我们不做——你闭嘴！我没说完——就让这见鬼的谁插谁玩蛋去吧，我们就不能跟他们说一三五你在上边，二四六我在上边，周日为了上帝，我们给彼此的小兄弟放一天假吗？！”

 

阿尔弗雷德愣在那里的模样就像是一辈子都没有这么疲惫过，亚瑟恨不得把自己的头提起来扔到窗外去，他笃定自己是个十足的混蛋，阿尔弗雷德绝对会恨他，他想他就不该来这见鬼的x大学，他就不该同意阿尔弗雷德跟着他来，他就不该招惹上阿尔弗雷德，他就不被生出来。

 

可谁知道阿尔弗雷德笑了。

 

“你是个天才，亚瑟。”这是夸奖吗？

 

“此外，还有一件更重要的事。”上帝啊，他是在笑吗？

 

阿尔弗雷德跨进房间，把门反锁。他向亚瑟靠近，不必要得近，亚瑟不合时宜地想起阿尔弗雷德曾说这打从一开始便绝不是个好主意，亚瑟不以为意的态度是要遭到报应的，但他没想到这一天来的这么快。

 

“到床上去。”

 

“什么？”

 

这发展有些超前了，亚瑟不确定阿尔弗雷德是否被刺激得精神失常，他看不出这人发出这样一番疑似邀请意味的糟糕邀请时是否感到窘迫，因为阿尔弗雷德根本没看他一眼，他还在翻他那见鬼的手机，亚瑟只好继续着瞠目结舌的愚蠢表情。

 

“到床上去。”阿尔弗雷德终于抬起了头，毫无意义地复述一次，亚瑟依然没在他脸上看出什么端倪，阴影压迫性地遮在他的身上，亚瑟紧张兮兮地抬起手。

 

“等一下！我还以为我们说好了，绝不提跟床有关的事。”

 

“事实上几分钟你就说过跟我的床有关的事。”

 

阿尔弗雷德依然在笑，眼睛颜色在夜晚显得深沉，即便有灯光照明，依然与平日里不同，像是隐约有一阵惊涛骇浪涌过，亚瑟咽了口唾沫，自己的脑袋绝对是烂掉了他才会觉得这样的气场十分性感。

 

他及时打住危险的思想，强迫自己回到现在严峻的气氛当中，他对上阿尔弗雷德的眼睛，却发现这不像往常容易。

 

他躲闪过去，谁知道是阿尔弗雷德先开口。

 

“也不知道你都在想些什么，亚瑟，我只是要拍照。”

 

“哈？”亚瑟发出困惑的短音，阿尔弗雷德揶揄的表情显得顽劣又……

 

性感？

 

亚瑟·柯克兰，快把你自己扔出窗外去。

 

“放轻松，亚瑟，我建议我们来点真货，好堵上这些人的嘴。”

 

他晃了晃手里的手机，他瞬间明白过来，几个小时前伊丽莎白的话在提醒他他们需要更进一步。

 

这是大学，拜托，而他们没有性生活。

 

“那么，我该怎么做。”亚瑟觉得自己的人生一片灰白，他倒宁愿溺死一窝小狗。

 

阿尔弗雷德面色松动，笑得像是不怀好意，下流得几乎显得陌生。

 

这个想法也有够下流的，柯克兰。

 

接着阿尔弗雷德脱了上衣，亚瑟惊得差点飞起。

 

极力压下尖叫和往脸上涌的热度的片刻，阿尔弗雷德在亚瑟面前站定，显露着精壮的腰身，宽松的休闲裤遮掩着那可以让半个学校的男与女发疯的臀部。

 

“脱衣服。”

 

“咳……”亚瑟险些咬了自己舌头。阿尔弗雷德明显压着笑意，他指了指自己的颈子。

 

“我要弄出些痕迹。”

 

亚瑟尽力让自己不要显得过分紧张和窘迫，脑子里只剩下雪片沙哑的忙音，于是没经过大脑的问句就这么脱口而出。

 

“我要全脱了吗？”

 

亚瑟咬了自己的舌头，他后悔来这见鬼的x大学，后悔同意阿尔弗雷德跟着他来，后悔去招惹阿尔弗雷德，后悔自己没在子宫里趁早用脐带勒死自己。

 

阿尔弗雷德咳出一声笑，“不，上面就好了。”

 

亚瑟没再出声，也庆幸自己没有再说些蠢话，否则他真的会把自己扔出窗外或咬断自己的舌头。

 

从发抖的手指就可以看出征兆，扣子仿佛紧咬着布料，好了上帝，他解不开，像个姑娘在初夜时地紧张，他出尽了洋相。

 

这副怂样就像是在求阿尔弗雷德把你脱光似的，亚瑟·柯克兰，这下你满意了？

 

头顶传来一声似是叹息似是喘息的低沉声线，又或者两者都有，轻微如此却把亚瑟吓得浑身一抖，他发凉的手指触碰到亚瑟的手，又或许是他的手烫的过分，强烈的差异让他缩回手，他愣愣地任由阿尔弗雷德解开所有的扣子，轻扯衣领，褪至肘弯。

 

“阿尔弗……”

 

阿尔弗雷德浑身一僵。

 

“亚瑟……如果你不想，我们就停下。”

 

“不，就……继续。”

 

他看不见阿尔弗雷德的表情，却笃定这混蛋在笑，他吻他的皮肤，在性暗示极强的锁骨和颈窝留下红痕，他开始害怕阿尔弗雷德会觉得恶心，而他又意识到自己见鬼地不觉得反胃，一点也不，羞耻是难免的，可是他妈的这有点爽。

 

他拼命地抑制自己不发出任何让人难堪的声音，这些措不及防得让他慌张。

 

“阿尔弗雷德？”亚瑟小心翼翼地喊他名字，阿尔弗雷德哼了一声，卖力地使他的苍白皮肤变得乱七八糟，亚瑟在今晚第二次狠狠地咽了唾沫说，“不需要……太勉强。”

 

阿尔弗雷德停了一会，亚瑟的心猛地揪紧，不知是庆幸还是失落，可阿尔弗雷德继而低低地笑，胸腔一颤一颤的，他把亚瑟缓缓压在柔软的床垫，

 

“亚瑟，这真的不难，其实这跟女人没……”

 

他的话戛然而止，疑惑之余亚瑟发现他们的鼻子几乎能感到对方辐射而来的热度，离自己只有几公分的嘴唇，亚瑟混乱又冷静地瞪着它们，发现阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇在微不可微地颤抖。

 

他从没有想过他们会在做戏之外的场合接吻，可他想此时此刻接吻再自然不过，仿佛他们必须得这么做。

 

但这令人几乎要掉泪的气氛下，他顺着阿尔弗雷德的视线向下看，如果亚瑟胯下没有什么隐疾——并且他没有猜错的话，那个精神昂扬得明显的玩意应该就是他的老二。

 

不是假设，他勃起了，他对一个男人，更正，他最好的朋友勃起了，对方甚至还只用了嘴。

 

亚瑟把手放在自己的头发上，揪紧，发现他提不起自己的脑袋。

 

而阿尔弗雷德终于露出了接近窘迫的表情，感谢主，这个男人也会害羞。

 

“呃，你要去解决一下吗？”

 

他妈的废话。亚瑟差点尖叫出来，但他没有，他在心里扇了自己一耳光，心想自己没有资格生气，是他自己自找的。

 

阿尔弗雷德早就提醒过你不是吗，他为你牺牲肉体，你感谢还来不及。

 

于是亚瑟干巴巴地扯了个笑容，比哭还难看。

 

“不用了，快点完事。”

 

阿尔弗雷德贴心地掀开被子遮盖住两人腰部以下，动作轻柔得能挤出水来，男人无论何时都对他表露着极致的善意。他痛苦地想。

 

亚瑟把脸藏在友人裸露的胸口，听着背后手机响起咔嚓声响，这才听见自己胸腔里那颗器官的跳动不知何时吵得恼人。

 

“你早点睡。”

 

阿尔弗雷德又恢复了那副游刃有余的神色，抓起地板上的衣服，下床向门口走去，这副场景显得微妙，亚瑟止不住去想这像极了一夜欢情，现在男人要带走所有的一切，他的体温他的呼吸他的气息他的怜爱，而亚瑟只能看着他关上房门，将彼此隔绝于两个世界，就因为可怜的他在仅限于欢爱痕迹和一夜美好回忆间的温存察觉到自己错误的爱意，而这在彼此心照不宣的肉体关系中显得格外突兀和悲哀。

 

想象力真丰富啊，柯克兰。

 

他打了个寒颤，阿尔弗雷德的声音仿佛就在耳畔。

 

他说：这是个错误，亚瑟。

 

他把自己捂在被子里，下腹硬得发疼 

 

“你真是蠢透了，蠢透了。”


	5. Chapter 5

亚瑟觉得喜欢阿尔弗雷德这件事值得商榷。他和阿尔弗雷德的相处与以前没什么差别。

 

同居？他们一直住一间宿舍，那不然呢？他们都是男孩，难不成要亚瑟和女孩住一块？

 

共进晚餐？他们经常这么做，偶尔去高档餐厅品味生活，谁掏腰包取决于前一天谁赢了一盘棋或是谁踢进了一颗球，或是当场用从王耀那里学来的石头剪刀布一决胜负。这只是吃饭的时候拉上个伴。

 

情侣间才会有的互动？他是会去看阿尔弗雷德打球的，阿尔弗雷德也会来看他踢球，视线紧紧追着友人的影子，正常情况下都是直接受友人准备的水和毛巾，除非来看比赛的那个人懒得准备。这也只是为了避开多余的人际关系。

 

一起看电影？他们周末常去影院，轮流选择电影类型然后全程对对方选择的电影过多抱怨和指点，他们的口味似乎永远无法达成共识，亚瑟甚至会故意选择纯粹是浪费钱的烂俗惊悚片好让阿尔弗雷德用一整晚来鬼哭狼嚎，只有在租来的老电影上两人才会一同对着放映机里的画面大哭大笑。而这只是……无聊的夜晚健康的消遣娱乐。

 

可在他们身边的人看来，他们两个还没搞在一起才是一件令人匪夷所思的事情。

 

好在伊丽莎白那女人说：“现在男人的相处已经歪腻到你完全无法从表面上来区分直男和同性恋，唯一的区别就是他们晚上会不会搞上床。”

 

这给了亚瑟很大的安慰，因为有无数的男性友人是这么生活，他们也是其中之一，无可厚非。

 

但微妙的平衡被亦真亦假的愚蠢骗局打破了，这让亚瑟十分慌乱。

 

那些照片最后是从弗朗西斯那里流传出去的，他在尴尬的兴奋状态、身上还布满痕迹的情况下被阿尔弗雷德拍下的，被弗朗西斯贴上了推特，先不说这一行为有多变态，鬼知道弗朗西斯要在背后怎么取笑他。

 

而有点巧，亚瑟翻到这让他羞耻难当的照片时，始作俑者，很不幸，坐在他身边，正和安东尼奥，一个皮肤黝黑的西/班/牙人，在平板上互甩愤怒鸟。所以亚瑟一拳头招呼过去，弗朗西斯差点掉了颗牙。

 

“你疯了？！”弗朗西斯从地上爬起来愤怒地朝着亚瑟呐喊，安东尼奥想弗朗西斯真像极了自己指头点着的鸟。

 

“这ID他妈的不是你的是谁的！”亚瑟将手机屏幕砸在法国人的高鼻梁上，力气若再大一些，大学里恐怕就要损失了一张俊俏脸蛋以供众人观望。

 

“快打起来吧，顺便把这家店给砸了，他们竟然会放<5 Fine Frøkner>*这种烂俗歌。”安东尼奥为免受波及远离主战场，音调平淡，他皱起鼻子，毫不掩饰对店主品味的嫌恶。

 

亚瑟没有心情和安东尼奥理论Gabrielle*的歌很好，如果他想对这首的确是烂大街的歌有所改观，他可以去看看挪威那部电视剧。

 

总之这是个误会，弗朗西斯痛呼着解释，阿尔弗雷德在他的抗议下坚持用他的账号传了这张照片，还模仿着充斥着八卦长舌性质的愚蠢发言，营造出“这对狗情侣在你们看不见的地方低调恩爱”的诡异浪漫感，旁观者的语气比本人炫耀来得更令人嫉羡。照下边的评论看来，大多是疯狂的姑娘们，效果奇佳。

 

安东尼奥作出呕吐的表情。

 

“你们终于搞在一起了。”弗朗西斯欣慰地抹了抹眼睛，亚瑟忍住再给他一拳的冲动。

 

“我还记得你说过，你绝对只喜欢女孩，除非你中风了。”

 

他现在可能真的中风了。不对，他不喜欢男人，他不喜欢阿尔弗雷德。

 

“很显然，我遇上了对的人。”亚瑟用阿尔弗雷德的那句话堵他。弗朗西斯看起来很懊恼。

 

“我早该想到的，毕竟你这样铁打的直男对skam第五季*如此感兴趣。”

 

“我对《冰与火之歌》也抱有同样的热情！”亚瑟双手抱胸，毫不留情地回敬：“我也没想到你是个天生吸引直男的体质，可怜的波诺弗瓦，谁能想到迷倒万千少男少女的弗朗西斯的前男友和前前男友和前前前男友劈腿的理由竟都是‘我只是个bicurious*，我只想和你上/床’——”

 

安东尼奥面色不太好地打电话给阿尔弗雷德命令他赶紧把亚瑟带走，看在这家店放了<DUELE EL CORAZON >*的份上，他要从这两个疯子的手里救下这家咖啡馆。

 

接着他带走了哭丧着脸的法/国人。

 

 

弗朗西斯和安东尼奥走后，亚瑟跟阿尔弗雷德在校门口碰了头，例行的亲吻和拥抱后，亚瑟说他的作业只差收尾，下午的足球队训练提前了，阿尔弗雷德笑着打趣他为“忙碌的亚蒂和他忙碌的大学生活”，在后者要锤他一拳之前邀请了晚餐，地点是对面街上新开的一家中式餐厅。

 

他们愉快地用餐，话题和气氛与以前没什么不同，只是阿尔弗雷德突然说了一句话，亚瑟险些把面条从鼻腔里喷出来。

 

“我们得去一趟粉红树林（Pink Woods）*。”

 

操你的阿尔弗雷德，那是一家情趣用品店。

 

亚瑟可能也把这句咒骂说了出来，因为隔壁桌的夫妇惊惧地把视线扫过来。

 

“是的，原来你知道。”阿尔弗雷德有些惊讶。

 

“我他妈的当然知道，那家店就在学校对面那条街，见鬼地开在那么显眼的地方。”

 

情趣用品店也就意味着安全套，润滑剂，一些他这辈子都不一定用得着的情趣用品。

 

“如果你需要安全套，随便哪家便利店都有。多种口味任你选择。”

 

“噢，我们得去买些道具。”

 

“我们不需要。”亚瑟试图冷静。

 

“如果他们要在我们宿舍开派对，这些东西可以派上用场。”

 

“我们要公开性爱吗？”亚瑟和隔壁桌夫妇都惊恐地看过来。

 

“不，我还没有这么开放。只是这样保险点。”阿尔弗雷德那一副该死的理所当然的模样！

 

“正常人只需要一包安全套，阿尔弗雷德，你做爱的时候非得用那些塑胶制品吗？我已经开始替你未来的女朋友祈祷了。”亚瑟自暴自弃地扶住额头，他已经没心情去管旁边食客的表情了。

 

“……我想做得更真实。”阿尔弗雷德忽然板起脸，那副模样和高中化学实验室的指导教师警告他绝对不能把钠扔进马桶里时的神色如出一辙，只不过面前这个人用着情侣们平日里讨论性爱时如何追求刺激的语气劝他买情趣用品，而不是什么该死的化学试剂。

 

“听着亚瑟，这关乎你的前途，我们要做好万全的准备，以防万一。”阿尔弗雷德笑得无害，他咽下最后一勺芝麻馅汤圆，满足地慨叹一声，“相信我，亲爱的，想想如果哪天他们看见了这些，那么我们的模范情侣名声就坐实了。”

 

亚瑟·柯克兰打算装死。

 

最后亚瑟还是跟着去了。他拗不过他的挚友的，再者阿尔弗雷德说的不无道理，这不过是笔小费用，而且机具迷惑性。

 

阿尔弗雷德考虑之周到让他无奈而意外，他该说这个男人真是该死地贴心吗，尽管这个主意匪夷所思且充满恶趣味，他几乎没有一天不后悔当初的决定，否则他也不用踏进这辈子他都不大可能会光临的——充斥着怪异暧昧色调和形状各异的物件的小店，招牌加粗的PINK字样的霓虹灯让他头皮发麻，但这里没有其他客人的侥幸确让他欣慰。

 

想想这样的痛苦要持续到毕业。

 

“阿尔弗，我就不进去了好吗？”亚瑟试图用狗狗眼来迷惑他的假定男友，可后者丝毫不为之所动，亚瑟后悔没有带上口罩和墨镜，不然他现在也不会这么窘迫。阿尔弗雷德轻车熟路地揽着他的腰，把他半推半搂地拖进店里去，他只好在心里哀嚎。

 

他们手挽着手在置物架前走了几圈，亚瑟一路把头贴在他的肩膀上，不去理会店员有意无意看过来的眼神，终于在阿尔弗雷德站定时抬起眼睛看一看那些尺寸惊人用途惊人的玩意。

 

“狗屎。”他低声骂了一句，接着用了绝望的语气，“所以，我们的专家，你有什么好建议吗？”

 

“你觉得这个怎么样？”他拿起的玩意外形呈螺旋状，中指般长短但是要粗许多，尾部细绳连着坠子。

 

“我并不想知道它的用途。”

 

“这貌似是肛塞。”

 

亚瑟想掐死这个混蛋。

 

接着阿尔弗雷德在五颜六色的安全套区里选了樱桃口味的……家庭装，还仔细地比较了尺寸。他开始怀疑这些是阿尔弗雷德准备给哪个幸运姑娘的。

 

“阿尔弗雷德，如果你要找个床伴，你得谨慎。”亚瑟努力让自己的声音显得自然，但他心里堵得慌。

 

阿尔弗雷德怪异地看他一眼：“为什么？我不会。”

 

“这没什么大不了的，如果因为这件破事让你必须得委屈小Alfred，我会恨我自己……”

 

阿尔弗雷德用他们习以为常的直白眼光对上他的眼睛，直到亚瑟的呼吸突然错乱时阿尔弗雷德才转过头去结账，这次他们没有讨论谁该来付钱或是干脆AA。亚瑟没有想这件事，方才阿尔弗雷德的眼睛里有些不一样的暗光，闪动着，扯动着。

 

这时候那店员的声音传过来：“你们的消费满五十刀，可获得本店免费提供的前列腺按摩教程。”

 

亚瑟这辈子都不会再去任何该死的情趣用品店。

 

就在他们谢绝了促销活动的好意走出店门后，一个男人看见了他们，停下脚步，那是一张颇为眼熟的脸。

 

阿尔弗雷德表情暗了下来。

 

“亚瑟？”那男人的目光在店名和他们两人之间来回扫动，惊喜又不可思议。

 

“呃……hey.”亚瑟窘迫地打了招呼。

 

“Shaw.”阿尔弗雷德说了他的名字。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *5 Fine Frøkner：歌手Gabrielle，挪威语，被称作是挪威的爱情买卖。
> 
> *skam第五季：挪威电视剧，第五部是同性题材。（安利，有肉有颜有深度）
> 
> *DUELE EL CORAZON：歌手安立奎.伊格莱希亚斯，西班牙语，被称为情歌王子，在拉丁乐坛上获得极大成功。
> 
> *bicurious：指对同性恋性行为感兴趣的直男。
> 
> *粉红树林（Pink Woods）：我编的，wood也有老/二的意思。


End file.
